Mission Position
by Debi C1
Summary: Jack interupts a private moment.


Jack O'Neill came back from his perimeter walk and went to check on his pair of wayward scientists. The two younger members of SG1 had actually found something that could a) interest them both and b) be of some possible value to the SGC. The planet they were on had managed to attract the numerical designation of 96P666.

Now, Colonel Jack O'Neill had taken issue with the numerics that some genius computer had decided to attach to this lovely little planet and had announced those objections during the pre-mission briefing. But Carter, in her quaint little scientific way had pooh-pooh his superstitious notions of numbers having any effect whatsoever on the outcome of their planetary survey. Daniel, bless his pointy little head, had tried to back up his friend by quoting how all myths and superstitions had to be based on actual facts. It didn't help. Hammond had agreed it wasn't a particularly endearing number but he couldn't run the SGC based on unhappy coincidences. So off they had worm holed to planet Jinx.

Upon arrival on p66669 and after a short reconnoiter; they had located a storage cave. Not just any cave mind you but a veritable treasure trove of scientific thing-a-ma-gig-gys and what-ya-ma-call-its all tucked away just waiting to stimulate the curiosity bumps of his two kids. It then became his job to prevent the other old superstitious saying about the fate of inquisitive felines.

So O'Neill and Teal'c had done a threat assessment, set up a perimeter and began to investigate all the suspicious nooks and crannies. Once they had determined that there were no snakes, lions, tigers, or bears (oh my) in the immediate vicinity; the all-clear signal had been given.

The brain trust had scampered into the waiting sanctum sanctorum and began their scientific quest for fire. The brawn patrol had continued on with their business of setting up camp and keeping it safe for the SGC and the American way of life as we know it.

That had been several hours back. Teal'c had done his kel-no-reem thing and then relieved O'Neill. Jack had grabbed some snacks, fresh bottles of water and went to scientist snoop. He stopped outside when he heard their breathless voices.

"Okay. Come here you."

"Are you sure this okay?"

"I'm sure, big boy. Come right here."

"Ah, Sam...oh there, that's good."

"Wait, let me get settled."

"There, oh, ooohhhhaaahga God, Sam!"

"Daniel, easy, easy...there, just there."

"Oh, Sam are you all right?'

"Oh, yeah...perfect...there! How are you?"

"Just perfect! Great."

"Oh, stop!"

"Why?"

"It's not right, turn just a little, there...that's it. Right there!"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, yes. Trust me on this Daniel. It's right!"

"Well, if you say so. What about here?"

"Yes, that's it. That's much, much better."

"See, I told you."

"Is it hard?"

"Kinda."

"Can you hold it for awhile?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Oh, that's perfect. Just there."

"Really?"

"Take my word for it, Daniel. It's great! Can you move it around a little?"

"Like this?"

"Yea, perfect. Oh, up and down, faster."

"Oh, wow! Wonderful!"

"I'm not too heavy am I?"

"Oh nono. You're fine."

"Can you get it?"

"Yeachuryabettcha!"

"Oh, Daniel, perfect...just perfect! You're wonderful"

"Oh, yea!"

Jack had stood there for several minutes listening to the blow-by-blow chatter from within the cave. He was- well, surprised didn't quite cover it... Not shocked-, not really. He'd seen too much been too many places in his world and others to be shocked. Stunned maybe... yea, that was it. He was stunned by the intimate conversation he was overhearing. Daniel and Carter? Was it possible? They were both sweet kids and deserved some happiness... but here on a mission? No, he just couldn't overlook it. He had to stop them, call them down for now. Then later well, he'd just give them his blessings.

He made a production of entering the cave mouth. "Hey, kids...whatcha doing?" As Jack stepped around the curve of the opening he saw his worst imaginings had come true...or not!

Daniel was on the bottom. He had his fatigue shirt off and was standing with his back to the wall, feet spread wide braced against and for extra weight bearing capabilities. Carter was also down to her tee shirt and barefoot, but since she was standing on top of Daniel's shoulders it made pretty good sense. Danny had one hand firmly wrapped around her leg's calf muscle, helping her balance and the other hand was holding a flashlight trying to direct its beam to the wall behind his back per her directions.

The woman on top was facing the wall, holding several pieces of equipment and trying to operate the video camera and the spectrometer simultaneously.

"There, Daniel, that's just perfect...just what I need. Oh, wow! This is amazing, hold still just a little longer. I'm almost there."

"C'mon, Sam. I can't hold on much longer."

"Oh, Daniel. I'm not that heavy...just another second."

Looking over at the cave opening, Daniel caught sight of Jack O'Neill standing there, mouth-gaping open with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Oh, hi, Jack."

"Daniel." The Colonel managed to get out. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Oh, sir." Carter looked over and down at her C.O. from her elevated position. "We're just getting the last of the readings from this crystalline structure." She started to bend down to dismount from her teammate's shoulders. O'Neill broke out of his surprised deer-in-the-headlights stance and hurried over to help her get down safely to the ground.

Once relieved of Carter's weight, Daniel bent over at the waist and then sat down on the cave floor and watched her put away the equipment. "Did you get it all, Sam?"

"Yea, thanks, Daniel, I think so." She started to stow the instruments into her carrying case.

Jack shook his head and started rubbing Daniel's shoulders and upper back. "And what do you call this new technique that you two have developed?"

Carter and Daniel looked at each other and replied in tandem. "The Mission Position. Right or wrong on top or bottom!" Then they laughed at the expression on his face.

Jack just rolled his eyes, picked up the now full specimen bag and headed back to camp knowing full well that he'd just been had. He could Carter and Daniel following in his footsteps, giggling hysterically and sounding for all the world like two mischievous ten-year-olds.


End file.
